


Big Foot

by GucciAspirin



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, feet :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciAspirin/pseuds/GucciAspirin
Summary: Harley finds herself in a peculiar situation
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 36





	Big Foot

**Author's Note:**

> For Dani. And Sae by affiliation.

Ivy’s feet were getting bigger. Harley was sure of it as she stared down at them while Ivy attempted to force both of her feet into her shoes.

“Shit my feet must be swollen,” Ivy said.

“Ive’s…I think your feet just grew,” Harley replied.

“Harley that’s ridiculous,” Ivy said as her feet grew even bigger, right in front of Harley’s eyes.

Harley wondered if she accidentally took LSD again, but ruled that out because nothing else was different. It was just Ivy’s feet growing and growing. “Ivy look down,” she said.

Ivy looked down, then looked back up. “What?”

“They’re fucking growing!”

Ivy rolled her eyes, and continued to force her feet into her loafers. “Did you accidentally take LSD again?”

“Look at your feet!”

Ivy didn’t look at her feet this time, instead tossing the shoes to the side. “I told you. They’re just swollen.”

“From what?”

“Salt.”

“Salt?” Harley questioned.

“Yes, Harley. Sometimes I consume salt.”

Harley didn’t think salt could swell someone’s feet up that large though. Both of her feet were easily a foot in length, and still growing. The rest of her wasn’t growing though, no, just her feet.

“Are you ready to go?” Ivy asked.

“Uh. You’re giving up on your shoes?”

“I hate shoes anyways.” She took a step forward and the floor shook slightly. Her feet were now two feet long, and over a half foot wide. Harley stared at them, not daring to blink as they continued to grow and grow.

“Stop staring at my feet, it’s weird,” Ivy said.

“I’m telling you, your feet are growing!” Now Ivy had a good three feet on Harley, and she towered over her, looking down at Harley with a small frown.

Did _she_ take LSD?

“Fine. Then I take it I’m going without you?” Ivy asked, walking towards the door. Her entire apartment shook with the force of a small earthquake. Ivy’s feet were almost the size of Harley now, making the rest of her body disproportioned. The top of her hair touched the ceiling.

Harley lunged forward and grabbed hold of Ivy’s left foot.

“What are you doing, Harley?” she asked, lightly shaking the foot Harley had attached herself to.

“You can’t go out there like this, Ivy.”

“Like what?” Ivy asked. “Are you still rambling about my feet? I told you. They’re just fucking swollen. Don’t make it a big deal.”

“Swollen my ass! They’re both bigger than me.” Harley could now sit on Ivy’s foot criss-crossed.

“Don’t be dramatic.” The ceiling began to crack around Ivy’s head.

“I’m not!”

Ivy huffed. “If you’re going to be this way, then let go of me, and I’ll just do the shopping by myself.” She shook Harley off harder this time, causing Harley to fall to the floor. Then with her next step, Ivy’s foot hovered just over Harley’s body.

“Ivy! Ivy No! Your giant foot, Ivy! Your big, ginormous feet are going to kill me. Ivy! _Ivy!! Noooooooo!_ ” The foot came down, and her life flashed before her eyes. Frankie Muniz, Mr. J, Gilligan's Island, Ivy, Ivy, and Ivy.

 _“Harley?”_ Harley felt a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her. She opened her eyes, vision blurred with sleep. Ivy was hovering over her atop the bed. “Are you okay?”

Harley blinked a few times, then took in a deep breath as she looked around the room. Her skin was glistening with sweat, causing parts of her body to stick to the sheets.

Once she regained a small semblance of consciousness, she jerked up and pulled the covers off of both her and Ivy. She looked down at Ivy’s feet, and then let out a sigh of relief.

“Bad dream?” Ivy asked, slowly, curling her feet towards her knees. “You kept shouting: _feet_.”

“Oh my god. Your feet kept growing bigger and bigger, but you told me they weren’t even though they clearly were. And then you stepped on me.”

Ivy laughed, nearly doubling over.

“It wasn’t funny!” Harley yelped, though a smile appeared on her face.

“Sounds like the type of shit Psycho would be into.”

Both of them grimaced at that right away.

“But hey,” Ivy said, leaning in and kissing Harley softly. “My feet are fine.” She poked them out, and true to her word, they did seem fine. “A little swollen, but-”

“What?”

“I said they’re swollen. I had too much salt earlier.”

Harley blinked once, then blinked twice. “Babe?” Ivy asked.

“I’m going back to sleep.”


End file.
